For a traveler, the most embarrassing situation is carrying a heavy trunk and rushing from one place to anther. The structural limitation of some of the conventional trunks makes it difficult to provide casters thereon for rollingly support the trunks on the ground. For the other trunks, although there may be casters provided thereon, the casters are very easy to be damaged by the weight of the trunks and the rough ground surface.
To overcome the above-discussed difficulty that the travellers may meet, a variety of luggage trolleys were developed and introduced into the market. The conventional luggage trolley generally comprises an elongated, horizontal support member on which wheels or casters are mounted. A pair of tubular members are attached to the support member at the opposite ends thereof and extending substantially vertically therefrom to provide a loading area for holding the trunk thereon. A handle bar is provided on the upper ends of the tubular members for easy to draw the luggage trolley. The tubular members are usually constructed in a telescoping manner for easy storage when not in use. In some trolleys, a plate-like retaining member may be provided on the lower ends of the tubular members to provide a more secure support to the trunk.
The prevailing of the luggage trolley indeed provides the traveller with a better way to handle the trunk during travelling. However, there is no trunk fastening means provided on the currently-available luggage trolleys so that the traveller has to use a rope or the like to secure the trunk on the luggage trolley. Apparently, this is another difficulty to the travellers, because it may take some time to secure the rope and the rope may be broken or gets loosening during travelling. In light of this fact, it is still inconvenient to use the conventional luggage trolleys.
It is therefore desirable to provide a luggage trolley having trunk fastening means for releasably securing a trunk thereon.